The Fae of La Push
by InspiredByOrdinary
Summary: The Wolves of La Push have always had a friend and a sister in the guardian of the forest, but during the events of the past few years she has been asleep. Now awake and reforging their strong bond, Aurelia must help protect not only the pack, but her newly discovered soul mate, Jasper. (Jasper x OC)
1. Chapter 1

_**This first chapter is short. An introduction to the main character if you will. The main story will begin soon, tell me what you thought if you have the time, thank you for reading Xx**_

The lilting wind brushed against the muzzle of the youngest wolf of the la push pack gently, guiding a scent to his nose. The smell of wildflowers floated past him, and he dashed after it, his huge paws digging into the soft damp earth as he took off into the forest.

' _Seth, I hope you aren't getting too off track again'_ Leah cautioned in his mind, her own thoughts swirling somewhere in between the track she was running and the time left on their shift.

' _I'm going in the general direction of the perimeter?'_ Seth answered as he barrelled from tree to tree, his fur whipping about in the mild wind as he chased the smell that was enhanced by the rain.

' _Seth…'_ Leah started, Seth rolled his eyes and pictured her face, soft and tired as she chastised him. He knew that the relationship between Sam and Emily had taken a toll on her, but the death of their father and their subsequent changes had hammered it home. There wasn't a part of their life that seemed normal anymore.

' _Don't worry Lee, I won't be long, I'll cut through the forest and meet you at the edge of the treaty line, shifts almost up and you can go home and get some rest. I'll wait for the shift switch'_ Seth offered gently, feeling Leah's mind relax. While she wasn't the biggest fan of anyone being in her head, her brother was the only one that made it easy on her. She gave the mental equivalent of a nod back and continued running.

Seth finally made it to the clearing he had been scenting for so long. The flowers grew thick and wild, untamed along with the acres of wild tumbling grass. The greenery was damp and lush, dewy with the fine mist that always hungover Forks and lit by the weak rays of sun poking from the clouds.

As Seth trekked through the long grass he almost stepped on the girl lying in the middle of it.

"Oh hello there," The girl said, if Seth could describe her as a girl. Her long hair was knotted with the greenery she lay in, it had become tangled at the very scalp of her head, flowers poking out from long graceful curls. Her face was ageless and smooth, and her eyes were so wide and innocent she almost seemed childlike.

' _Hello'_ Seth automatically mentally responded, before shaking his head, this girl wouldn't hear him like that. In fact, he should leave right now, the strange girl should be terrified of him and yet as she smiled he froze. Who wasn't scared of a wolf?

"Its very nice to meet you, my name is Aurelia, and yours is?" She asked politely, shifting slightly to tuck her bare feet under herself, straightening out her gauzy dress and stretching her wings out behind her.

' _Seth'_ He answered again, not being able to control his thoughts. But as he clocked her wings, he began to back away, nothing new was ever good as he had come to learn in his life of the supernatural.

"Seth its okay I promise! I won't hurt you, you are a child of the forest like me! I just… Wanted to be with people again." Aurelia mumbled, her flowered hair falling over her shoulder as she reached a hand towards his snout.

' _Leah, I need you to come here right now, the clearing in the middle of the forest.'_ Seth thought urgently, whatever Aurelia was, it wasn't human or werewolf. And while she didn't smell of anything in particular let alone the stench of vampire there was no way to know for sure.

"Oh, Leah? Okay I guess that's your pack mate huh? Not many female wolves, not usually anyway, I'll stay really still till she comes okay? Then it will be two on one so maybe you guys will feel safer?" Aurelia tried cautiously, withdrawing her hand as she realized that it was unlikely that Seth would allow her to touch him.

He nodded, and she slowly sank back into the grass and wildflowers, rolling onto her stomach and spreading her wings out like a gossamer blanket as they soaked up the sun.

' _Seth?! What is it, what's happening?!'_ Leah's frantic mind rushed in reply to her brothers call, he could feel her tired body racing to meet him as she began yelling in her mind for backup in case someone had phased.

' _I'm not sure Lee, this girl, Aurelia…'_ Seth trailed off, showing her what had just happened, their brief seconds of conversation, and her laying in front of him with her alien wings.

Leah plowed into the field, her eyes blazing as she packed forwards. She saw Seth, but it took till she almost stepped on Aurelia for her to see her. She barked loudly at the girl, who lazily propped her head up and vlinked at the huge she wolf in front of her.

"Hello Leah," She said, reaching out with one hand to pluck a flower from the earth. She ran a delicate finger over the petals, her fingernails where short and had plenty of dirt under them. "I'm Aurelia. I've just been talking to Seth about wanting to meet some new people. The forest gets lonely even for us."

' _What are you?'_ Leach demanded, her eyes hardened. She was subtly moving to be in front of Seth, blocking his smaller body from the innocent looking girl who was still prone in the wet grass.

"Don't you know?" Aurelia asked, confused. She furrowed her brow and looked into the sky. "The elders should have passed down that knowledge, It wasn't too long ago we went to sleep was it?"

Leah just looked at her. The girl seemed to realise that the question still needed answering and stood, her height was unimpressive to say the least, the top of her head only just broke five foot. She twitched her wings and shook them out, water gliding from their shiny surface.

"I am a Fae, Fairy, Pixie, whatever you wish to name me. Spirit of the forest and guardian of the natural order." She said calmly, reaching a hand out to Leah, who growled and snapped.

A simple smile formed on Aurelia's face as she ignored the snapps and slid the flower she had been caressing behind Leah's ear.

' _Why are you here. How can we trust you?'_ Leah asked, her mental voice becoming unsure. She was too tired to comprehend the creature in front of her, nothing had ever trained her for this.

"I'm here to help, the land woke me from my sleep, magic is afoot. If you need to trust me, let me walk ahead of you. I will find one of the old wolves to vouch for me and you can get some rest Leah." Aurelia said kindly, beginning a skipping walk, her feet barely brushing the ground.

Leah and Seth paced behind her, unwillingly following the light footsteps of the girl who claimed to be a Fae. She never looked back at the prowling wolves, trusting them to not make a move against her. The pair began to notice the heavy blooms of wildflowers springing from the places her feet touched the ground.

"You can call me Eli for short if you like," She said, spinning on one foot and reaching her hand up absently to stroke a squirrel that had frozen seeing the pair of wolves.

' _I'll think about it,'_ relented Leah as she followed the gossamer wings of Eli. Seth looked at her, his brown eyes wet and wondering.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next chapter! Nobody has even read this story yet and I am still steamrolling ahead. My chapters are short I know, but I am planning on updating frequently.**_

The dewy ground sucked against the paws of the two wolves following Eli, her hair was blowing backwards in the wind, scattering the petals of wildflowers, pollinating the earth as she passed. She was pleased as she looked out onto the reservation, it had grown since she had been asleep, she watched as a young man ran clear across the open area in front of the house she was travelling to.

The house of Ephraim Black.

Eli heard a low whine behind her, and turned to the smaller wolf, Seth. His head was lowered and his wet eyes bayfully stared at her and then back to his sister. Eli sighed, and walked towards the two wolves. She understood why they were wary, if they had not been told the legends about her and her people it would make sense for them to keep their distance, but it did not lessen her distaste of being feared by who should rightfully be her brother and sister.

"It's okay, I promise," Eli whispered, kneeling in front of the young man. This garnered a growl from Leah.

Eli reached a hand forwards and patted her muzzle, the flower behind her ear had stayed in place as they walked and looked beautiful against her fur. As she made contact Leah straightened, she was alleviated of the tiredness of her bones, energy returned to the she wolf, as if she had just been given a full night's rest.

"See? I'm here to help, now, please phase back? I seem to have been asleep for a long time, I need you to introduce me to the eldest Black. If Ephraim has passed then his son will not know my face," Eli pleaded, her ageless face contorting into a look of grief briefly before smoothing back into a smile.

' _We will phase back. Wait here and don't move.'_ Leah warned, running into the forest. Seth, looking at his sister and feeling her renewed energy gave a wolfy grin, tapped once, and ran after her.

Eli sat, and watched the young man in the open plain below. He was tall with dark hair, strong and broad she knew who he was. He was a Black, through and through. There was no mistaking him even though the angle of his head and chest was not the prideful stance she had come to expect from her dealings with the Black's in the past.

Perhaps they took my advice and learned more self control, Eli wondered, and smiled at the pleasing thought.

The two wolves returned, dressed in shorts and shirts. In their bodies they seemed slightly more on edge, if that was possible. Leah nudged Seth past Eli quickly, and he dashed into the house in the plain, passing the young man walking along the grass and yelling at him to come inside.

"Lets go," Leah grumbled, putting her balled up fists into the pockets of her hoodie. She didn't like the feeling of owing the young Fae anything, and the burst of energy she had given her felt like a trap. Who did something nice for no reason anymore? Leah pushed the Fae forwards, marching her towards the house.

When Eli stepped inside, she noticed the man inside instantly. His greying hair was played across his shoulder, as he looked at Eli with stern eyes, which crinkled in the shape of crows feet.

"Good afternoon, I am Aurelia, but you can call me Eli. Blood of my brother." Eli spoke solemnly, she was not used to using such formality with the wolves, in the blink of time it felt like she had been asleep for so much had changed.

"It's nice to meet you Eli," The man said kindly, taking in her large gossamer wings that she quickly tucked down when she heard the crashing of a china ornament fall to the floor from the hug clumsiness of her wingspan. "I'm Billy Black,"

"Sorry about your ornament, i'll fix it." Eli raised her hand and twisted it. The pieces of china raised in the air and came back together, and the air settled around them. A calm silence hung over the room, and the four people inside it.

The door opened, and the young man from outside stepped in.

"Who are you?" He demanded as he saw Eli's wings, running over to put space between the unknown woman and his father. He sent a stern look at Leah and Seth, accusing them of bringing her to the residence of his father.

"That's my son, Jacob Black." Billy offered, as he saw that the girl was not about to answer.

"Do neither of you know me?" Eli asked, her brow furrowed and her wings drooping. The tips of her wings brushed against the lavish woven rug on the floor.

"Should we?" Billy asked calmly, holding his hand up to quieten his son as he began to protest.

"Most definitely. Blood of my blood, Ephraim Black made a promise to me, it seems he broke it." Eli said sadly, before casting a questioning glance at the wolves gathered. She began to hum a tune, and they all looked sharply at the Fae.

Reassured by their reaction the girl began to sing, lilting noises came from her parted lips as she swirled around the room. Her hands brushed old items, bring new shine to tarnished metals, and making the fire in the corner of the room dance higher and higher. Billy's eyes widened and as the song reached its crescendo Eli opened her arms wide and her eyes flashed a brilliant white blue.

"You are who Ephraim spoke of," Billy whispered, his face breaking into a sad smile. He looked at his son and the Clearwaters and smiled, waving a hand at them. "You can relax. This is the wise woman, the one from the forest in my stories. She is here to help and guide us. We must call a pack meeting here."

Eli strode over to the old man, reaching with a smile. Her dirty palms and fingernails did nothing to put off Billy, and he grabbed her arm too, forming a bond. Gold marks swirled on Elie's arm, and they began to appear on Billy's skin too.

"Blood of my bood, Billy Black. I hereby vow to protect your tribe from adversity, keep the balance, and be a sister to the pack as I was with your father and his father before him. As my mother did and her mother before her." Eli vowed, her eyes sparkling as Bill watched the gold overtake his arm in awe.

"Thank you, but you don't need to, we are okay on our own," Billy said, looking at the beautiful woman.

"You survive, you do not thrive. Otherwise the wind would not have woken me." Eli explained, sitting herself down on the floor and crossing her legs, thrusting her hand into the fire to the dismay of those standing around her. They all lunged forward to pull her had to safety before realising that their reactions where strangely strong for someone they had only met minutes before.

"Leah was exhausted when i came upon her in the feild, and I can feel her pain and discomfort. The pack mind is not fully formed without extra magical intervention, I can tell you cannot talk to each other without being in wolf form. Seth has obviously phased too young and I don't believe any of you are getting the true nutrition and training you need." Eli said, her fingers pulling back from the flames, and dragging the sparking embers with them, making them float and merge into shapes. "Also, most importantly, you all need a guiding hand."

Seth tentatively looked at the spot next to Eli, beside the fire. Eli chuckled and moved over, patting the spot. Seth sat, and then lay on his stomach. Feeling the sudden urge to relax in the warmth and rest. Eli touched his back and then spoke softly.

"Sleep young one, you have many battles to come, and you must rest." She ran her hand down his spine and he slumped even more into the floor, all tension leaving his body. She lifted him effortlessly, and conjured a large soft pile of blankets and pillows before placing him down on top of them once more.

"What did you do to my brother?" Leah asked, remembering the good stories about the forest woman, but still being afraid of the sleep her blood had fallen into.

"I simply put him in a healing rest. His young body is under too much stress by the transformations, he should be on a better sleep schedule. So should you sister, but I don't think you would be too happy about sleeping through the meeting Billy called." Eli said, and then scooted closer to Seth in an undignified manner and smiling at the young boy. "He is a kind one, come sit with me Leah,"

Leah looked at Billy, who smiled and nodded before wheeling himself into the kitchen. Jacob looked longingly to the group by the fire, feeling a tug to the magic of the young Fae, but followed his father to help him call the meeting to their house.

Leah sat beside Eli who lay her small dirty hand on the other girls shoulder. Leah felt instantly better, the weight of the loneliness of being the only female pack member lessened, and the gap of lovelessness that Sam had left was eased. She could feel the unconditional love of the being beside her. Leah looked into her new sister's eyes and saw in their cerulean blue years of wisdom, and the spark of joy and innocence.

"It's okay Leah, you can tell me everything or nothing about the weight you are carrying. But let my presence ease you. My magic will help heal your hurting heart." Eli wrapped her arms around the she wolf's middle, making her tear up and begin to sob quietly for a few seconds.

"I don't, I can't, I just need someone to talk to." Leah mumbled, her tear hitting Eli on the top of her head.

Eli looked up with big eyes, ripping a small piece of fabric from her dress and dabbing away the tears on Leah's face. The gossamer was so soft it reminded her of the silk of water, and the comforting warmth of the fire they sat beside. Eli tucked the cloth into her hand, and smiled at her.

"I can do that," Eli said with a smile, happy in the fact she would once again be a sister of the wolves.


	3. Chapter 3

The wild wind whistled past the ears of the wolves, all of the wolves, as they came to rest inside the group hut in the middle of the village. They were in their human forms, god knows the entire tribe had not been given the knowledge of their protectors, and only the strong words of Billy Black calmed them enough to stop them from bursting through their skins in uncertainty.

Eli sat, as she seems always to do to Leah, cross legged on the floor. She sat in the middle of what was normally the fire pit, but was now simply a pile of ashes from the last pack meeting. They had moved all formal pack meetings here since the pack had grown so large and Sam and Emily's house couldn't hold them all at once, and Leah had thanked the gods for small mercies.

Eli ran her hands through the ash and giggled, were it fell roses bloomed, and twinded themselves around her head, creating a crown to match the tangle of wildflowers in her messy brown hair.

"I love your hair" Leah sighed, touching Eli's flower covered locks gently and slumping onto the floor beside the pit.

"Thank you! It's grown long since I was sleeping." Eli said, twirling a lock around her fingers.

"Mine used to be that length too." Leah admitted, her own hand going to her choppy black hair that had been shorn hastily with a blade so many moons ago.

"But the change…." Eli said, understanding what the wolf girl was explaining.

"Yes, the change meant it needed to be cut. Wolves don't have long hair." Leah muttered, this one thing that had been ripped from her, this one facet of dignity and beauty that she treasured about herself had been ripped from her, just like her privacy within the pack mind.

Eli looked at Leah, and then her eyes grew misty. No tear fell, but a hard resolve came into her eyes for a second and she pulled out a long silver blade, dangerous and thin, shining like the moon. The wolves that had been waiting for the meeting to truly begin lunged towards her to stop her, thinking she would plunge the blade into Leah's heart. They all knew they were too far away however.

But Eli simply sliced through the long rope of hair she had twisted in her hands.

Her hair fell slack as the rope in her fist as severed from her head. Her remaining hair rested just on her shoulders. It lifted itself in the wind, and the flowers simply rearranged themselves.

"Eli?" Leah gasped, her hands falling to the thick rope of hair and her eyes misting up on their own "Why would you do that? Your beautiful hair!..."

"You are my sister. If it means having short hair to be a wolf, short hair I will have. Anyway, it was much too tangled." Eli said with a smile, packing away the blade and putting the hair in her lap, weaving pieces together as the meeting began.

"Do not worry brothers, this woman will not harm any one of our number. She is the child of the forest, the wise woman. And she has been awoken by the wind to come again and help us thrive." Billy promised, the elders looked on in awe, some of the older wolves relaxed slightly, but the younger wolves simply looked confused.

"Billy, It seems this talk has gone too long without being told. This legend has grown dusty and old in its time. We have been asleep too long and have not retold the bedtime story." Eli said quietly, not looking up from her work, weaving hair together.

"That it has. My father told me the story as his father told it, but Ephraim only told his son the story one time. He said it was too painful to remember his sister when he was sure he would never see her again until his spirit walked the earth. I have only heard the story once, and I have only told it once. Its details are far too fuzzy." He said sadly, his head hanging down. Eli smiled into her weaving, and waved her hand.

The heavy fabric of the entrance to the tent fell shut, and the top opened up, revealing the stars of the early evening. Seth slowly blinked awake, as he had been carried to the tent by his sister, and all the wolves settle down instinctively to listen.

"I will tell the story of us, and I will tell it once. But in return you must make the same promise your forefathers made to mine. It will never go untold. And it will always be remembered." Eli started. Her childlike voice turning hipnotic and heavy, like fruit laden in honey.

Billy nodded, and a glow began to surround Eli. Her newly short hair blew back, and her wings relaxed. She looked at each of the wolves and smiled, before beginning her tale, and busting her hands with the hair in her lap.

 _Many years ago, when the sun was cold and the moon was but a laughing child instead of the mother we know it to be, the fae were born._

 _The first of our race was named Esma, and she was beautiful. She had skin as dark as night, and thick hair. Her eyes glimmered gold, and she was bathed in light and life giving heat. She tended to the garden, as the earth was nothing but a seed that needed care, and from the earth burst forth mankind and all the wonders of nature._

 _At first all was well, as it always is, and Esma guided the humans with a heart bigger than the mountains she helped the earth grow. But then, from the depths of the sea, the salt water from which no animal could drink and no plant could take nourishment from, something new burst forth._

 _Evil, was its true name. It was without mortal coil, and simply existed. Esma left it be, and continued to tend to the earth's children as the moon watched on. However, the Evil poised the souls of Mankind, and they turned on one another._

 _There was no order or love in their hearts. Only night, and terror, and evil. For the moon was not always calm and motherly, but was once as vindictive and cruel as a sharp stone. And so Esma new what she needed to do._

 _The earth wept as she walked to the edge of the world, and from the earth her feet touched sprung life, as her very being was light and warmth, and Esma cast her eyes to the Moon and cried for it to look after Mankind, and to let it share her warmth._

 _And the Moon listened. Esma was no more, but the sun shone bright and hot, and the Moon, so moved by the cries of the kindest creature there was, gave half her life to the new sun. And so created night and day. And as Mankind blinked in the first light of the first day, their hate and terror was replaced with kindness and love, and Evil was cast out, and it slunk to the darkest corner it could find, were the sun's love could not touch._

 _And Esma was forgotten, and Evil rose again. But this time, strong with the heat of the sun inside them, the humans took the shape of nature's protectors, and as wolves drove back the Evil inside the cold men and women as one._

 _The Moon saw this, and rose Esma a daughter. This daughter was called Eva, and she was as pale as the Moon who breathed light into her. And she was given the magic and love of her mother, but with one problem._

 _As Esma had given all her heat and light to the sun, Eva was cold as stone and only the light of the sun could warm her and give her strength. She went to the wolves, and met with their leader. And together they pledged a bond to protect the natural world, to guard against Evil, and above all to give love to those who needed it most in the name of Esma._

 _As years past, Eva lived through many leaders. But she found the match to her soul in a young warrior from the tribe. And when he died, so did Eva, and from the earth were she was buried sprung a single flower, that grew a single seed, and the wolves planted and nurtured it and the Fae were reborn, this soul was called Fuego and lived as her mother had until she too died with her love and a flower bloomed for her too._

 _Never again was a wolf alone. The pack and the Fae have always been intertwined. And never will the names be forgotten._

Eli sat back in her pile of ash, smiling serenely. The wolves eyes shone with recognition, and they remembered. Their souls called out to the small pale woman, whose skin was cold to keep theirs warm, and who had finally finished with the hair in her lap.

"That was a good story." Seth said, his eyes wide and smiling. Leah elbowed him for interrupting the awed silence.

"I like to think it was. Thank you Seth" Eli murmured, lifting one of the woven bracelets from her lap. "I have made you all a gift. Normally the Fae live alongside all wolves and from birth teach them how to use their magic. However, sadly I was sleeping. These bracelets are made of my hair and will link you in ways you would have known if this had been doe well the first time. After awhile of learning, you will no longer need them. But I give you this gift of knowledge as a pledge of my love for you all."

Eli stood, her standing height only just as tall as the wolves who were sitting straight backed and at attention. She walked slowly and gave each wolf a bracelet, which they slipped on. They could immediately feel the pack mind, but It was different. It was stronger. No random thoughts rand through the shared mind, it was a conscious space, and sharing words through it was like speaking instead of the vicious and privacy less bond they were used to. It was completely silent until one soft voice spoke to them all.

 _I pledge to you my life, and never will our names be forgotten_


	4. Chapter 4

After the intense group meeting, all of the elders dispersed. Some of them, those who had once phased but had given it up to age wore hair bracelets to communicate with the pack consciousness.

"So, magical fairy who guides the wolf pack huh? Bit of a rough gig," Embry said, approaching the small pale woman. She turned her face up to his, craning her neck to look up into his warm brown eyes, and smiled so wide it seemed like her face would split in half.

"I wouldn't say that, I am so grateful I was allowed to come back to my family." Eli said, taking a tentative step forwards before wrapping her arms around Embry's middle. She rested her head on his chest and a warm feeling spread through him.

"Woah, buy me dinner first?" He chuckled, but wrapped his arms around the woman anyway, pulling her closer to him and resting his chin on her head.

"Sorry, part of the Fae wolf bond is very physical. As the story says, we need to be in constant contact with the sun, or the heat of human love and kindness. The heat of the wolves gives us strength and strengthens the bond between us." Eli explained, sighing into the heat. She had missed the feeling of bright sun on her skin while she slept, and the comfort of the warmth and love of her brothers.

"Hey, Embry!" Quil ran up to the hugging pair and raised his eyebrows. "Don't I get a hug too? Stop hogging the hugs dude,"

"Do you want one too?" Eli asked, looking up at Quail with wide smiling eyes.

"I mean, only if you want to give one, I just came over here to tell you guys Sam has invited you over to his place so we can all talk about the training and stuff you will need to do going forward, but don't let that put you off, Emily made food too." Eli grinned at Quil.

"Then can I be carried on your back to the house?" She asked.

"Sure!" Quil said, bending over and putting his arms out so Eli could climb onto his back.

"You guys don't remember the way you used to carry my people do you?" Eli asked sadly, jumping onto Quill's back and hugging her arms round his neck. Leah waved as she picked up Seth who had fallen asleep again, she wasn't in the mood to deal with her ex finance, and wanted to get some rest. Eli waved back and smiled as she watched her sister walk home.

"How did we use to do it?" Quil asked as they took off, jogging to Sam and Emily's home.

"As wolves." Eli replied simply. "We rode on your backs."

"Hardcore!" Embry laughed, running ahead of the pair to Quill's chagrin. Eli giggled and waved her hand, the plants tangling around Embry's legs and tripping him up. As the two passed him he groaned. "Not hardcore at all,"

The little pack of wolves stopped outside the Uley house, Eli hopped off back of her accommodating wolf, and skipped towards the warm brown wooden door.

"Eli, remember not to stare at Emily okay? It upsets her and Sam." Embry said in the pack mind, hoping none of the other wolves were listening in as he and Quill went to phase back before coming into the house with her.

"Of course!" Eli said, pushing the door open and frowning at her dirty feet, noticing how the flowers seemed to still grow on the wooden decking, through the slats in the panelling. She wiped at her feet, and hoped she wouldn't ruin the carpet as she stepped inside.

"Hello," A feminine voice said, Emily was in the corner of the kitchen looking over the island that separated it from the rest of the room.

The scars on her face were long and ragged and drew the eye like nothing else. They were dark and angry looking, but did not take away from the bright light of human kindness that shone from her and her broken smile. Eli's eyes softened, and then watered, and then a few tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey!? Its okay, why are you crying?" Emily asked, stepping towards her and flapping her hands, holding the small woman's cheek in her palm as tears slipped from her eyes.

"This is my fault!" Eli sobbed, gesturing at her face. She recognised the marks for what they were, it was the mark of wolf claws. Claws that should never had been barred at a human, and that would have never hurt anyone like this if she had been awake to teach the young wolf who did this to her.

"It's not…" Emily trailed off, feeling uncomfortable.

"I am sorry." Eli said, the three words a Fae never uttered. To apologise was to pledge a debt, and to admit your wrongdoing. The Fae healed eachother with deeds, and therefore it felt natural to her to do what she did next.

Eli reached up to the tall woman (Tall to her, but perhaps average height to anyone else) and lay her small cool hand on her cheek. She balanced herself on her tip toes, and kissed her ruined cheek, letting some of her tears fall on her skin. Emily gasped, and felt her cheek, feeling a warmth that was not natural. She rushed to the mirror, and watched in awe as her skin knitted itself back together, leaving the smooth even texture that it had been before the accident.

"I know it will never make up for the pain that you were put through, but at least I can heal your scars and take away the reminder of my mistake. I am truly sorry for my part in this, for not being here for the wolves as I should have been," Eli pled, as Emily turned to her and began crying herself.

"Thank you," She sobbed, hugging the small woman to her chest.

They stood like that for a while, holding onto each other. Emily was so grateful that Sam would no longer need to look upon her scars, she knew that the accident had ripped from them the simple pleasure of looking into eachothers eyes without sadness. He could finally look upon her again without the guilt of his mistake. Eli felt in Emily a deep love, and she reveled in it. This was a good woman, she decided, and she would make a good pack mother.

Sam walked through the door, followed by the rest of the pack. Quil and Embry were laughing and shoving each other, and Jacob loped in behind them with Paul and Jared at his side. But as soon as Sam saw Emily and Eli together, he stood stock still and the others slammed into his back.

"Emily?" He asked tentatively. Emily looked up, and Sam's eyes widened as he saw his mate's unmarked face.

"Sam!" She cried, throwing herself into his arms and laughing. "Eli did it, she healed me!"

Sam picked his mate up and spun her around, laughing a deep throaty laugh as he did so, the couple smiled at each other and shared a kiss. Sam looked over at the Fae standing in the middle of the room, flowers blooming around her from the wooden floors.

"Thank you. You will always be welcome in our home." Sam pledged, his brown eyes serious and happy at the same time. He was not a man of many words, but his joy at the sight of his healed mate was overflowing in his expression, and Eli felt nothing but bliss as she looked at the pair.

Eli nodded, and looked down at her feet, noticing the blooming flowers.

"OH NO THE FLOWERS!" She cried, launching herself backwards, and sprawling on the floor. She held onto her knees, keeping her feet from touching the ground as she tried to pick the flowers up, hoping she had not ruined their flooring.

"That, was possibly the dumbest thing i've ever seen." Paul said slowly, a grin spreading across his face at the childlike antics of the woman on the ground.

"I don't know Paul, you remember that time when Quil tried to chase his own tail to see what all the fuss was about?" Jared reminded, leaning against the timbers of the doorframe.

"Hey!" Quil protested.

Eli frowned and tried to pick up all the flowers. She mostly succeeded, but when she tried to get up, she realised that the moment her feet touched the floors the problem would repeat itself. The wolves laughed at her frown and Jacob moved to scoop her up and sit her on an arm chair that was so large and old that she sunk right into it.

Eli sighed in contentment, her wings wrapping around her as the crackle of the burning fire nearby returned all of her strength with its heat , the huge boquet of roses and lavender slipping in her grasp.

"I'll put those in some water," Emily said with a smile, taking the blooms and placing them on the counter. Eli smiled sleepily at her, and the wolves took their place around the fire, getting comfortable for a night of Emily's cooking and fun.


	5. Chapter 5

The sunlight streamed in through the windows of the Uley home, shining weakly on the tanned skin of the sleeping Quileutes. Some had stayed over, falling asleep on the sofa as they talked, and now Jacob Embry and Quil were splayed against the worn leather of the sofa with Eli in the middle.

Her now short brown hair created a messy nest for her head, her wide blue eyes stared at the strengthening light as she prepared herself for the day ahead. Her second day of being awake in almost seventy years, as she had been told my Sam Uley last night.

She lifted Jacobs arm from around her waist, and detanged her legs from Embry before walking out the door, leaving only one red rose in the shadow of each of her footsteps.

As soon as she saw the dewy grass, sparse and dying she sighed. The home could use nature's touch, and so could she. While the strength of the wolves warmth had empowered her, and she was feeling stronger then she had in a long while, she still needed to soak up the sun for a few hours. She lay on her stomach outside the house, spreading her wings against the warm ground like a butterfly, and let herself be lulled gently back to sleep for a few more hours.

When the boys awoke, in a much less dignified and silent manner then the guardian of the forest, they topped all at once to the ground. A scuffle ensued, and after a few seconds they collectively remembered their Fae friend, who they worried they had crushed during the night.

"NOOOOOOO all that's left of Eli is this fairy dust!" Embry wailed, waking up Sam and EMily in the room above. Sam growled lowly and rolled his eyes, shuffling to get out of bed and go yell at them, but Emily, without even opening her eyes put a hand on his skin and pulled him back to her.

"You fucking idiot thats Dorito dust." Quil laughed, throwing a pillow at his friend.

"Yeah but where is she?" Jacob asked, rubbing the back of his head and blinking slowly, looking around for the missing woman.

"Dude, she leaves a trail of flowers wherever she walks," Quail deadpanned, pointing at the trail of fat red roses leading out of the door.

The trio walked outside, and saw Eli sunning herself in a patch of wildflowers, not unlike those Seth had found her in the day before. They smiled at the sight, and then proceeded to go get a cold glass of water each, and pour it on her.

Eli woke with a start, and the three boys were pulled waist deep into the earth by curling roots, ensnaring them and dragging them into the hot mud that had suddenly formed under their feet.

"WHO DARES ATTACK- oh hey guys, its you! Why am I all wet?" Eli asked innocently, looking at the tree of them wait deep in the mud.

"Uh, we were initiating you!" Embry said, nodding vigorously.

"That's the best you could come up with?" Quil asked, sighing at his friend.

"Yeah initiation! All of the young wolves do it on the first day as a new pack member, it's a new thing, y'know? Youth culture is sure crazy!" Jacob lied through his teeth, trying to wiggle his way out of the plants.

"Oh I see! Thank you for accepting me as one of your own! I was just sunning myself to give me strength for the day, I apologise for not being inside when you awoke, but without the sun I die." Eli explained with a small smile, releasing the boys from their bonds.

"How long till you die without the sun?" Jacob asked curiously, his face rearranging into a frown,the lie forgotten.

"I'm not sure exactly, I get sick after a day, and it just gets worse from there, but no Fae has ever survived more then two full days without sunlight," Eli explained, reaching her hand out to let the sun dance between her fingers.

"I'm sorry for pouring water on you!" Embry said, looking at his feet.

"But it was a initiation you said?" Eli asked, her huge eyes carefully looking at her new friend.

"I lied, we lied, we thought it would be funny and it was but now I feel so guilty, you were in the sun. It could have hurt you!" Embry said, and Eli let out a small giggle.

"Don't worry Embry, i'm much more durable than that, and anyway the guilt you are feeling is probably because of the bond. Like the imprinting bond, the bond between a Fae and her wolves is unbreakable, and is what allows us to be such great partners in life and on the battlefield, but when its new its very overwhelming and you will feel the urge to always tell me the truth and keep me safe." Eli said kindly, touching her hand to his cheek. The other two boys looked stunned and furrow their brows.

"So we've imprinted on you?" Jacob asked slowly, almost hoping it was true and he could get over Bella.

"No, this connection is not a romantic one, even though some Fey have found their mate within their pack. Us Fey have only one soul mate, and only one chance at love. Once we find it, we will die before we lose it." Eli explained, her wings fluttering at the thought of her love to be.

"Sounds romannntttiiicccccc," Quil drawled, with a cheesy grin on his face.

"It is, It truly is. I know only one thing about my future soulmate; but I know in my heart he will be kind and compassionate and everything a good man should be!" Eli exclaimed, jumping up and fluttering her newly warmed wings so she flew a few inches off the ground before her feet touched the earth again.

"What do you know about him?" Jacob asked curiously. This soul mates thing sounded wonderful, and he wished he could find one himself, an imprint who was perfect in every way for him. But he knew it would be a love made by magic, and was undecided if magic bringing him and the love of his life together was a good thing, which was why he fought so hard for Bella.

"I know that when he sees me for the first time, he will say my name, and when he does the circle will appear on our wrists, the circle of love, indicating a never ending bond between us. Until that day though my passion is helping the wolves, and it is my only duty." Eli pledged, looking to the sun with a blissful smile. She spun on her toes and skipped inside, her feet barely touching the floor.

"I think we are gonna need to get you some house slippers or something?" Sam said with a low chuckle as some lilies sprouted from the floor. Eli grinned toothily and she nodded.

"I would love some! I've never owned slippers before!" SHe said with excitement, wiggling her toes against the wooden flooring which was steadily sprouting more and more wildlife in the middle of their home.

"Well how about you go take a shower, and i'll see what I can do in the clothing department," Emily said, giving the woman a once over with her kind eyes, a warm smile slowly spreading across her neely healed face. Her brown eyes latch onto the beautiful and fine but dirty fabric of her white summer dress and she frowned. "I will wash the dress too,"

"Shower? What's a shower? Like a shower of rain? It's not going to rain for exactly two hours and thirty one minutes Emily, but I will stand outside and use the water then if you like?" Eli said tentatively, clasping her hands together. The wolves looked stunned and Embry burst out laughing.

"Wow, Quil I guess you're not the only one who's never heard of a shower?!" He yelled, before getting tackled by Quil and chased out of the door.

"I guess you've been asleep so long you don't know about all the advancements to our technology." Jacob said, looking thoughtful.

"A shower is where you stand in a waterproof chamber and water is sprayed at you, a bit like rain, to clean you. But we can make the water warm!" Emily explained carefully, and Eli's eyes widened in awe, Emily pulled her by her hand to the bathroom, to show her how it worked.

A few minutes later a clean Eli walked out of the bathroom in a new dress, this one a pale pink with lace on the edges.

"That was wonderful!" She exclaimed as her hair dried into its natural curls. She picked some flowers from the ground and wove them into her hair, before slipping on the pair of socks that Emily had provided to stop the flower invasion in her house.

 _Uh Sam?_ A tentative voice passed through the room, in the heads of all of those they're wearing a hair bracelet.

 _Jared? What's going on?_ Sam answered, Jared and Paul were on patrol duty today, and they normally handled everything perfectly given that they were some of the oldest pack members who still phased.

 _Oh thank god this works when you aren't phased anymore, it's so much better than the vague howling, because I swear that one time that I howled when Paul bit me and you phased to see what was going on you were gonna kill us- okay back to the point._ Jared rambled, cutting himself off when he saw the glare Paul's wolf was giving him.

 _What dumbass is trying to say is the Cullens want a meeting._ Paul explained, showing the room the group of Cullen's stood at the treaty line. Only Carlile and Edward were there, for communitin.

 _What about? There have been no problems with the treaty recently?_ Sam asked, confused and worried. The feeling was magnified by all the other wolves who were listening to the conversation in rapt concentration.

 _Eli, they want to talk about Eli._


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to Wonderlandtothemax because of their lovely comments to my story! I will continue to update often, and every review helps keep me on track with my writing schedule because it pops up on my phone as a reminder! So keep an eye out for new chapters, and review if you are enjoying the story.

"They want to talk about Eli, they want to talk about Eli?!" Sam paced and muttered, wearing the flowers still on the wooden floors down to a pulp. Which was exactly how everyone in the room felt.

"They shouldn't even know about her, that freaky seer vamp cant see whats going on with us, how did she know about her?" Jacob asked, his broad brow furrowing. Emily shook her head and walked over to ELi, pulling her into a hug.

"You don't need to worry Eli, we won't let anything happen to you!" Emily promised to her new sister, knowing in her heart that the wolves had accepted her and they always protected their own, no matter how new the bond was.

"Maybe Edward heard what happened by reading one of the minds of the Wolves on patrol?" Quil pondered, slumping onto a stool and leaning on the counter. "Guess this means breakfast is cancelled."

"You are really thinking about your stomach right now dude?" Embry asked in disbelief.

"Nobody will go hungry. They can wait." Emily spat with determination. She walked into the kitchen and started pulling together the breakfast she had started earlier.

"Don't worry." ELi said serenely, her wide blue eyes unfocused as she swayed side to side, like she was moving to silent music that filled only her ears. "I have faced fearcer foes alone, I have my family with me for this meeting. No harm will come I promise."

"You shouldn't need to meet with them at all, they shouldn't know about any of this," Sam said with a sigh, he felt responsible for the woman, she was part of his pack, his family, and she had healed his mate and yet he couldn't even protect her for a full day under his roof.

A knock sounded at the door, three quick raps against the worn wood bleached with the years of sunlight hitting it before Leah and Seth walked into the house. Sam looked surprised, LEah had not come to the Uley house ever, refusing to step foot over the threshold. But here she was, coming in completely uninvited.

"I heard what's happening over the pack mind. I am coming with." Leah said sternly, walking over to Eli and placing a hand on her shoulder, reassuring her that no harm would come to her. Eli smiled at her, noticing her bracelet and ran a hand through her newly short hair, pulling out a flower and placing it behind her ear as she had done the first time she met her new sister.

"I'm coming too! Hi Eli! Mum wanted to give you this!" Seth said, barging past Sam and gifting Eli a hand knitted cardigan. "She likes to make these a lot, Leah said you didn't have anything but a thin dress and mum knows how Forks is, she didnt want you to get a cold."

"Your mother made this!?" Eli exclaimed, looking at the fine knitting in awe, running her fingertips over the lovely yellow knit, soft and decorated with purple flowers that looked almost real. And she would know.

"Yeah?" Seth said, dashing over to the counter and taking one of the muffins that EMily had laid out.

"Can, could I please, would your mother teach me? It's so beautiful, I want to make beautiful things like this!" Eli said with a grin, putting the new jumper on and hugging it to herself, stroking her arm. Her eyes watered at the sight of it, a beautiful gift made by a mother, one of her new family. This meant a lot, not just to her personally, but in the fae culture. The first gift of the wolves to their Fae is treasured, Eli knew her mother wore the bracelet she was given to the grave.

"I'm sure she would, she tried to get me to do it one to work on my anger, I ended up snapping the wool." Leah said with a smile. The boys looked shocked. Leach just didn't do that.

"Thank you." Eli said sincerely.

 _Hey guys? I know knitting and proper clothing options for the cold of Forks are highly important, but I am really thinking it might be a good idea to get a move on? We are looking at two vamps right now._ Paul interjected through the pack mind, Eli had left the link open while they all talked, it was good to be in constant contact while the pack was in two places at such a dangerous time.

 _Don't worry. I'll talk to them from here right now_ Eli said clearly into the pack mind. She promptly ast herself onto the floor, her eyes went an erry shade of milky white, and she started to speak out loud to nobody in the room.

"I have heard you wish to speak with me. I will speak with you were me and my family are good and ready. You have chosen an inconsiderate time as Emily is making breakfast. I will not refuse her kind offer of breakfast and I will meet you when I am done. You will wait there or you will go back to your home, But if you make a move against my family I will incinerate you were you stand." Eli promised in a cold voice. It seemed tinny, like it was echoing from somewhere far away.

Through the pack mind Sam and the others could see what Jared and Paul were seeing, Edward and Carlisle stiffened and nodded, it looked like they got the message.

"Just in case you do not believe me…" Eli trailed off, flourishing her hand in front of her, a bush in front of the pair caught fire and burnt itself to a christ before disappearing as it had came.

"We will not move, and we will wait." Carlisle said amicably, his eyes wide and his posture stiff.

"Then we have nothing to fear from one another! I will see you soon," Eli said, in a much warmer tone. Her eyes went back to their silky blue, and she stood up, skipping to the counter in her new socks and jumping up onto one of the stools.

Everyone stared at her.

"Well come on! Dig in! We have an appointment to keep my loves," Eli said, looking at the pile of food. Emily smiled at her and patted her head handing her one of the bigger muffins with a smile.

Leah sat next to Eli and looked at Emily quickly, before looking away. She was trying to get over Sam, she really was, and honestly she wasn't in love with him anymore. She was simply still hurt about her cousins betrayal, and despite knowing how the imprint worked it would take time for them to get on the same page again. And she wasn't sure if they could ever be as close as they once were. Emily looked at her cousin with sad eyes, and placed the biggest muffin in front of her with a tentative smile. Leah looked up, looked at the muffin, and then took a small bite. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

After they boys quietly watching all that had happened in the last five minutes, magic, threats from a tiny new sister, and perhaps most strangely of all, Leah and Emily getting on, they all decided it would be best to get on with breakfast before the Vampires grew impatient.

After a quick breakfast they all headed outside, Emily kissed Sam lightly on the lips, cautious at the fact her cousin was standing near and pulled Eli into a one armed hug before waving at the rest of the pack and going inside.

"Okay so, we are going to go to the woods to undress and phase…" Sam started, but ELi cocked her head and laughed.

"Why? I am a pack sister, I have seen all the wolves from my previous packs naked before, it's only a matter of time, there's no need to be shy on my behalf! But of course I will respect your privacy," Eli said, and turned around, not wanting to offend the strangely private wolves.

After they all had phased they came out of the forest and looked at Eli, before speaking in the pack mind.

 _So, you said before that you used to ride on our backs as wolves, would you like to do that now?_ Quil asked, looking at the happy girl who was standing in the middle of the field.

 _Sure! Who will carry me?_ Eli asked, and Jacob stepped forwards.

 _I'll do it_ He said, and Eli smiled, touching his warm brown fur and petting him. She always loved their fur. She hopped on his back, jumping well over the height a human could to settle herself lightly on his back, holding onto his fur. She rode him like a horse, and felt comforted by the downy softness of his warm brown hair.

As they walked into the forest Eli finally felt at peace again for the first time since she came across Seth in the forest. She cast her eye across the pack, and saw the youngest wolf still being as bright as he was in human form. He was easily identifiable, not solely because Eli knew all of their names and shapes through their bond, but because of the way he ran ahead, then ran back to the group, circling Jacob to get Eli's attention and a pat to the head before running of too snap his teeth at his sister playfully.

The bond that had not formed had felt like a missing limb. It was a phantom pain that would not cease until this moment now were they all were together. She had not taught them nearly enough, and she had not righted all the wrongs that were caused by her absence, but she was getting there, and the bond was strong and new between them.

"I want you to know," Eli began, from her place sat tall on the back of Jacob. "That the pledge I made to you was not made in the warmth of peace time, but knowingly in the shadow of the future. I pledged that our names will be remembered, I pledged my life, and I pledged the life of all those who come after me. We are a proud people. But a lonely one. And I will lay down my life for any one of you."

 _Dude, its just a meeting_ Seth said into the pack mind with a little bark, wagging his tail as he looked up at his new pack sister.

 _I know brother, but it does not make it any less true._ Eli's words had struck a somber chord with the wolves, but the sound of Leah's voice in their head, bright and positive for the first time since she had been forced to share her every waking thought, calmed them.

 _If we die, we die together. But we will not die today._ Leah assured sagely. The bond between the pack and Eli was the most important thing to Leah at the moment. She gave them privacy, control, and her childlike innocence and kindness was begging to help her heal. Eli was a new beginning, for the mistakes of the elders, the mistakes of the early pack for not telling the un phased wolves about their destiny, she was a new beginning for Emily and Sam, but mostly to Leah she was a new beginning for her. She was a person who did not judge her based on previous actions, a new friend to make, who would not reject her for what she was, and who she didn't have to lie to. Leah wanted her new friend safe and sound more than she wanted the Cullens alive, and she would gladly kill them all for Eli's safety.

 _Huh, well put Leah_ Jacob thought, as they came upon the treaty line.

The first thing that Eli saw was the wolf formes of her brothers Jared and Paul, and she mentally told them to join ranks with the others. They had been on guard for a hour or so, and she asked them to bring up the rear so they would have a chance to relax slightly. Then, as she broke the trees she saw the two vampires standing unnaturally still. She smiled, patted Jacobs neck, and jumped from his back, jumping over his head, and a good eight feet forwards, landing in a crouch. She had removed her socks (They were placed nicely in the pocket of her new jumper, she didn't want to get them dirty as she was borrowing them from Emily) and tendrils of plants began to wind their way around her ankles as she spread her gossamer wings out to their full and impressive wingspan.

"You wanted to see me, and I am here. What do you need from the guardian of the forest," Eli asked, her posture proud.

"We have come, humbly, to ask for an explanation for something," Carlile began, looking behind him deeper into the forest. Eli could sense from the plants that there was one more vampire behind them. Silently stood, hard and proud like her.

"What ails your third member. The one in the trees?" Eli asked, her blue eyes searching. She felt her heart speed up as she heard the wolves behind her growl.

 _We were only told of TWO!_ Paul gritted out, his voice nothing but a low growl amongst his brothers. Leah stepped forwards, and stood a step back from Eli, ready to pounce if things got ugly.

 _Do not worry brothers, Leah. He is not here for what you expect._ Eli explained, she felt no malevolence from the vampire's before her. Only confusion. And worry over their other member.

"He has your name, on his wrist. And an arrow that moves." Edward spat, impatient with the childlike tone and pace of Eli's conversation.

"It moves where mind reader?" Eli asked, a grin spreading across her face. She knew what this meant, she knew who was in the forest now.

"It seems you already know. It points to you." Edward frowned, looking back at the forest.

"Come out. Show yourself to me," Eli said, her smile growing even wider at the rustle. She could feel the mum of the energy from his body, she felt the elation running from her on in waves.

"Show yourself," She whispered, as she was met with a glimpse of amber eyes from the forest.


	7. Chapter 7

The amber eyes one Jasper Hale, a man, who at that moment in time was overwhelmed with emotions. He couldn't even begin to comprehend what the pack of people and wolves around him was feeling, as his own heart felt like it might actually start beating as he set his eyes on the short and wild looking woman.

Her feet were bare, and the flowers that bloomed around her tangled against her skin. He noticed it's unnatural paleness, and at first thought her a vampire, but dismissed it with a glance to her beautifully blue eyes, clear and pure like the sky. Her lips had spread into a slow grin, childlike and teasing as she took a single graceful step forwards. Jasper stopped himself from taking a step back, feeling for once in his life almost threatened by another person, despite her size.

Suddenly, he couldn't help himself, and dashed towards her, stopping but a books with from her chest. He reached up his right hand, and brushed his fingertips against the skin of her cheek ever so lightly. He felt his chest rumble as he heard the snapping jaws of the wolves as they advanced, ranking up into a tighter group, seething with hatred and anger as they watched him touching their sister.

"Aurelia," Jasper shepherd, his southern accent full force without the necessary brain power to control it back to the normal scentless tone he maintained. He recognised her instantly, he knew in the deepest part of his heart that she was the woman that the arrow was directing him towards, she was Aurelia, and she was his mate.

"Indeed I am Jasper, why did you keep me waiting so long?" Eli asked, her eyes twinkling with tears that had yet to fall.

"I do apologise ma'am, it won't ever happen again," He vowed, before sliding his hand to tangle in the hair at the base of her skull and drag her lips to his, letting their lips connect in the sweetest kiss either of them had ever had.

They stayed that way for a few moments, the music of the forest crescendoed, and the birds fluttered into the trees, watching. The grass grew visibly, swaying in the breeze, and flowers bloomed in every possible direction. Eli wrapped one hand around Jaspers neck, and placed one on his waist, pulling herself closer to him as they melded together. Jasper, growing impatiens in his all encompassing joy, removed his hand from the back of her neck and placed both on her waist, picking her up so she was closer to his height as they kissed.

When they broke apart Eli looked at her wrist, and seeing the stark black circle she smiled. She reached her hand to his cheek again, and let it rest there, watching as his lips twitched up into a smile. His golden eyes stared into hers, until she broke the contact with a sigh, dropping her hand and looking at the terribly shocked assembled group.

"May I?" Jasper asked quietly, extending his hand to Eli with a serious set to his mouth, and a crinkle near his eyes.

"Asking permission to hold my hand but not for a kiss? Strange traditions in the South," Eli remarked, her voice smooth and polished as she lay her delicate white hand in his. Jasper was surprised to see that their tones matched, if anything she was the paler of the two.

 _Okay, so I see you seem to know what's going on, but at the risk of sounding like I have no idea what the fuck just happened…. What the fuck just happened?_ Paul asked into the pack mind, Edward speaking this aloud to the congregated group for the benefit of the two vampires present.

"Me and Jasper are mates. Soul bonded. As a fae when we meet our intended a circle brands itself on the wrists of the two parties." Eli explained, turning her right hand over to display the dark circle, and turning Jaspers over so he could see the same mark on his wrist, much to his surprise.

Jasper dropped her hand, and picked up the other one, turning it over to trace the thick line of the circle. He pressed her wrist to his lips in a chaste kiss, before holding her hand again. Eli's ears turned red, and her wings fluttered against her will.

"A Fae has only one love in their entire life. And once they meet they will never separate. Even in death. A Fae will always die with their partner, they cannot live without them. Anything he needs I will provide." She vowed with a smile.

"So, Esme will be happy," Edward suggested, his eyebrows raised and his entire face in disbelief.

"I however have a duty to the pack above myself, and I will continue to live with them until they have learnt all they must learn from me, at which time I will possibly move, but I will always come to their call. In the light of this, I humbly request that I am allowed to cross your borderline as long as I stay within the bounds of my forest in order to see Jasper. The forest is my territory, and therefore should not have been considered anyone's property in the treaty." Eli said, standing proud and firm. Jasper squeezed her hand and spoke up.

"I won't be separated from you." Jasper said, his voice thick with emotion.

"You must be. But every night you will meet me in the woods." Eli said sadly, looking to Carlisle for confirmation. He gave a nod.

 _The forest is our territory too Eli, you can't let a Vamp on the rez!_ Sam mentally shouted, and Eli gave him a stern look.

 _I might not look it Samuel, but I am the guardian of the forest. It is mine to do with as I please. Ephraim knew this and should not have classed it as territory for the pack or the Vampires. However, I will make sure he never steps foot out of the forest and I will be with him the whole time. Do you not trust me to keep you safe?_ Eli asked, her grip on Jaspers hand tightening.

 _We trust you_ Was the echo of the pack, although they sounded wary.

"Then it's settled!" Eli said with a much brighter tone then the serious and tight voice she had been meditating with.

"So, Jasper," Carlisle began, looking at his son. "You are going to introduce her to the family right?"

"Sure," Jasper mumbled, looking at the woman in his arms like she was the whole world.

"But not right now." Eli said, a mischievous look crossing her face as she grabbed his hand and they disappeared, leaving the wolves and the pair of vampires standing shellshocked on either side of the treaty line.

 _I will see you tomorrow, we will begin our training then. Until then, I will look after the treaty line. Get some rest._

The wolves all agreed into the pack mind and ran off, leaving Edward and Carlisle to go and explain the happenings of the last hour to their family.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper stared in awe as his woman dashed away. Her body was strange, everything about her was other and foreign to him, as was the feeling in his own heart. The scarred flesh of his face twisted as he took in an unnecessary breath as he watched her dash towards the stream, balancing her weight on the balls of her feet as she shuffled forward into a crouch before dipping a toe in and giggling.

"Are you gonna just stand there honey?" Eli asked with a lazy smile. "Nighttime is when your kind feels most comfortable if I remember correctly, and when my kind are the most vulnerable."

"Vulnerable?" Jasper rasped, his voice slow and thick like he was testing out the word. It was not a word that fit the world that Eli had built around her, her presence was like a ray of sunshine, but she herself was a thick fog to him, strange aloof and completely infallible.

"We need the sun to thrive, at least a hour a day of sitting in the light or I will become very ill," Eli warned lightly, her voice betraying not a single note of sadness at the thought of her death. A thought that made Jasper shake in fear and anger.

"I see," He said, taking a step towards the woman who was now sat on the flat stone next to the lake, her feet submerged in the cold water.

"I think I should give you something," Eli said with a hum, looking at the water instead of the man with wich she was to share her life with.

"You don't need to give me anything," Jasper protested, but his voice was curious instead of firm. He wondered what giving entailed.

"Perhaps not. This is your land correct?" Eli said, her voice hardening slightly when the words 'your land' passed her lips. She was still ruffled from the idea that anyone had presumed to claim the wood for themselves during her slumber.

"As much as any land can be," Jasper admitted, feeling that it was the right thing to say. It was, as Eli's wings fluttered slightly and she grinned, turning her pale and childish face to her mate.

She stood in a fluid movement, and raised her arms, her wings extending as she extended the rest of her body. The earth took a long shuddering breath before a wide slab of stone was pushed up from the bed of the river, creating a island of perhaps ten square meters. With a trailing hand earth was collected upon the rock, and a tree grew from the very edge, folding in on itself to make a canopy and a hammock. Eli hopped onto the island and ran around it in circles, her rhythmic footsteps making exotic flowers burst forth from the sweet earth, the river giving it life. A array of flowers burst from the canopy, and the oasis was complete.

"For you, this land is yours." Eli said with finality, sitting on the hammock and overlooking the small oasis smugly, as if she knew how incredible Jasper found her ability.

"Thank you," Jasper said quietly, looking at the island in awe before moving to its surface, and gently sitting next to Eli on the hammock.

"This way, during the time we are apart you can be here, and feel my presence in the nature around you. A place for you to feel safe and loved as a child of the earth. I feel your kind does not get much chance to feel relaxed and loved." Eli said sadly, lying on her back. She let a small wave of golden dust explode from her body and ebb out in waves. She would feel any disturbance to the treaty line.

"It's… It's perfect." Jasper said, not sure what to say to the woman he had begun to fear did not exist, who was so perfect that he was loath to believe that she was truly made for him and him her. "Aurelia, are you sure darlin?"

"Sure?" Eli asked, her big blue eyes betraying her ignorance and confusion at the question he was cursing himself for asking. His Momma had always told him that the questions he asked would come back to bite him in the behind.

"That you want me. That I am the one you waited for, to be bonded to," Japers words came out in a rush as his mouth ran to keep up with his heart, the one thing left as slow as a humans after the change. Hearts never did learn to keep up.

"Jasper…" Eli trailed off, her voice low and warning, a disappointed frown crossing her face. He could feel the very disappointment coming from her, ebbing from her like a leak in a balloon.

"Because I don't care what this, this, this bloody tattoo says! If you don't want me i'll rip it off my arm and you can be free if that's what it takes! You don't need to stay," Jasper said, growing quiet from his outburst. It was the loudest he'd been in the last fifty years, and the most passionate.

"Jasper. This is not a tattoo, it is not a fluke, it is not a mistake. My people are not human, yours still are inside. Our mates are not random, your soul would have been rebon a million times if that was what it took to finally meet me, there never will be another for me," She explained to him gently. "If this is what it takes for you to understand, the moon had chosen you to be worthy of the happiness of a true love,"

"I don't deserve it." Jasper said with a hanging head, hw could swear he felt the tacky feeling of blood all over his palms, sticking them together and making them too unclean to touch her in her perfection. She was too easy to stain.

"Nobody deserves anything. We work for it. And if anyone has ever worked so hard to be good it's you Jasper. If you must, think of it this way, am I not deserving of my soulmate?" Eli asked sagely.

"Of course you are!" Jasper protested.

"And how do you suppose I am with my soulmate if he wants to cut out our mark from his arm?" Eli asked, plucking a heavy bloom from the canopy and placing it in Jaspers shirt pocket, extending a gauzy wing to cover his back. "The only perfect things in this world are love and kindness."

"And you," Jasper supplied, ever the gentleman as he took her hand in his once again, and felt her lay her small head on his broad shoulder. The wing on his back felt as delicate as wet tissue paper, and he moved not a muscle in fear of ripping it with his brutish strength.

"What a thought," Eli said, looking out to the rushing water, and smiling serenely.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hi again guys! I am so grateful to everyone who has commented on my story so far, and how patient you have been with the updates. I really only write this for fun, so whenever it takes my fancy I bang out a new chapter, but I will try to keep it all running as long as you are still interested! Tell me what you think of this chapter, and i'll see you soon!**_

Eli smiled as she laid in front of the Uley house in the weak early morning sunlight, which landed like a thin blanket against the skin of her back and her wings. Last night she had been forced to make Jasper leave just before daybreak, saddened that she could no longer put off her return to the reservations land and her obligation to simply lie in the sun. She thought back to the look that was on his face as he tried to convince her to let him stay, and then sighed as she remembered the last kiss she had pressed to his lips before letting her magic takeover to get the wind to carry him away.

A pull tugged at her arm like an insistent child, and she grinned. Despite the discomfort of being away from him, it reminded her that he was still there, waiting for her to return to him tonight.

"Hey what's up buttercup!" Embry yelled, throwing himself beside the Fae, rolling in the patch of wildflowers with a wide grin on his face.

"The sun!" She replied, sitting up and stretching her wings, deciding that she had had enough sun for today.

"I can see that," Embry sighed into the warm grass, sneezing loudly as the pollen from one of the many flowers around him got into his nose.

"Hey Embry, how do humans get money nowadays?" Eli asked, starting to run her fingers through the flowers around her and thinking back to the simpler times of her life before she had fallen into the slumber she had dreaded so much, and the lives she remembered from her mother and her mother before her.

"Why?" Embry asked, raising a brow.

"Because things aren't free, and I need to get the right food for the pack… I also would like to do some reading on the time I am in now, and maybe even learn to knit like Leah's mum," Eli said, her sweet voice growing quieter at the end.

"Aww, well there is a market in town today? There's one each week in Port Angeles, sometimes my mum sells things there. We could call up and you could maybe run a flower stall?" Embry suggested, making Eli's face light up in joy.

"Really? Thank you Embry!" Eli started picking flowers and creating beautiful bouquets of flowers, twisting them together into thick armfuls of heavy blooms. "I should tie them with some ribbon,"

Eli conjured a roll of thick white ribbon and started tying the bouquets with fat wide ribbons that made each bouquet look beautiful. Embry ran inside and then emerged a few minutes later, this time pulling Jacob with him.

"Jacob!" Eli exclaimed, lifting a huge pile of the bouquets as she ran over, leaving a pile were she was once sat.

"I am apparently your ride to the market, Embry has already called the organiser, all we need to go is get over there and set up…. How many bouquets did you make Eli?" Jacob laughed as he took a few from her "I'm not sure they will all even fit in the rabbit."

"Oh.." Eli sighed, her wings drooping.

"Also, I don't know if you really thought this through Embry, but how is she meant to go to the market and sell flowers, with huge wings?" Jacob asked, wiping his hand across his face in exasperation.

"Oh, don't worry about that!" Eli said, waving her hand over her wings, which shimmered, and then retracted, shrinking until they became marks on her back. "It's not very comfortable but I can hide my wings,"

"Well that solves that problem at least, come on let's load up the car," Jacob started hauling flowers alongside Eli and Embry, who delicately tucked the blooms into the backseat of the car.

"There's no more room! Eli, you have to sit somewhere!" Jacob said as he small woman continued to try and fill the last remaining space in the car with flowers. Only the front seats were left open.

"Ill sit on Embry." Eli said with a smile, to which Embry laughed.

"Safety first though sis?" He offered, and when she looked confused he elaborated "You need to wear a seatbelt, it won't fit around two people,"

"Seatbelt?" Eli murmured with a look of confusion, before bucking in the flowers and climbing into one of the seats.

"Not what I meant, but okay," Embry said, pulling the girl into his lap while Jacob started the engine which purred like a kitten before speeding off.

The market was a busy pace, alight with music and colour as the stall owners got everything set up before the doors officially opened to the public in the next ten minutes. The trio had been led to a little table just in the way of a chunk of sunlight that poured from the open skylight much to Eli's pleasure. Looking around she sighed.

"We don't have a pretty cloth!" She exclaimed, looking at the stalls all around her with lovely tablecloths covering the clinical plastic of the tables.

"You can borrow this dear," An older lady said with a smile, handing Eli a bolt of blue fabric, covered in prints of flowers. Eli smiled so wide the old woman looked startled, and then hugged her.

"Thank you so much! I'm Eli," She introduced herself, handing the old woman a orchid she had grown earlier, it was so bright and vibrant that a true florist would have known it was not a naturally occurring flower, but the lady simply sighed in delight at it.

"Why thank you dear! I'm Mavis, i'm here every week," Eli and Mavis continued to chat as Jacob Embry and her set up their stall, putting the huge bouquets into buckets and vases, filling them with water.

Their stall was very busy throughout the day, often Eli had to go to the rabbit and make more flowers, pretending that she was simply getting more out of the back of the car. Embry and Jacob handled the sales after they realised that Eli, while a wonderful saleswoman, was not cut out for bartering as she gave the flowers away for practically nothing at all, or even sometimes as a gift.

The people of the market loved the flowers, so many oohs and ahhs were heard from their corner of the market whenever a new bouquet was brought out, each one more lavish and bright then the first. Luckily Eli had procured some sandals before coming to the market however, because the wolves were not sure exactly how well it would go down with their customers if they knew they flowers they were paying top dollar for came out of her feet.

"Look at how much money we made! It only cost ten dollars for the table, this is all profit! Embry said as they packed away, the only things they had left at the stall were the vases and the cloth that Mavis had let them borrow.

"How much did we make?" Eli asked curiously, looking at the stack of bills in Embry's hand.

"800 dollars! Do you know how many burgers that makes? Like 800 man," Embry said with a dreamy look on his face. Eli giggled and Jacob clipped him around the ear before handing the money to Eli.

"It's her money idiot. She did all the hard work." Jacob said with a huff, rolling his eyes at the overly excited pack brother.

"Oh yeah…" Ebry said, realising his mistake. Eli quickly gave each wolf 100 each and smiled at them.

"I'd like to do this every week, and you guys helped a lot. I try and do something like this with every pack, where I make money not only for myself but to save for the pack in case we need something for the group and for regular shopping for food…. And sometimes pretty things I want to buy. But anyway, if you guys would like to keep helping I'll give you a cut every time?" Eli proposed, looking to the two much taller wolves with questioning eyes.

"Sure! This is the best paying weekend job I'm ever gonna get!" Embry said, tucking the money into his back pocket with a grin, spinning the little fae around in a circle.

"Sounds great to me," Jacob said, finishing packing up the car, "Ready to go?"

"One second!" Eli said, dashing back into the building and finding Mavis.

Eli looked over at the cloths still on display and picked out a beautifully patterned blue and white floral cloth. She piled it on top of the blue cloth that Mavis had let her borrow and paid the woman promising to see her again next Saturday.

On the ride home the boys were boisterous as ever, and Eli smiled at their antics. She was so happy to finally be back where she belonged.


End file.
